Marrying Early
by KillerPen
Summary: SasukeXfem!Naru story:"I had no idea that you had been paying such close attention to my life teme." Naruto said stiffly. Was she still that transparent? Had she learned nothing? "All of that, rounds close to 5 million dollars." Sasuke said, ignoring her completely. "What's your point Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Everything has a price. Dreams, hopes, everything." Sasuke said.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been so long since I have written anything ! I hope that you enjoy the new story. I am looking for a beta. Someone to check my grammar and ensure that my story flows. But know:**

** There will be sex ! **

** There will be deceit, back stabbing, etc. **

**I will try to update once a week. Probably Mondays because they are starting to free up. If my work and school schedule get to be too much I still post shorter chapters ( and it will happen because my finals are coming up). **

* * *

What to wear to a date with the devil?

Naruto took the only three dresses that she owned and laid them on her bed. She gave them a once over and decided that she should have called Hinata despite the questions that it would raise. She closed her eyes and spun around before gabbing a dress absent mindedly.

Nothing like leaving the fate of your ancestral home to chance.

Naruto shared the three-story Victorian house with her mother, Kushina. Her father, Minato, passed away when Naruto was 9 years-old. Minato was the breadwinner of the family and after his death Kushina tried to provide for them, but she could never quite catch a break and sooner than later the life insurance money from her father's passing had completely run out. Kushina had secretly pawn off her possessions, till all that remained was her engagement ring and wedding band.

Then there was a sudden windfall of money.

Naruto had asked her mother where she had gotten the money because she knew that even with her part-time job and the money from the sales of their belongs they couldn't have collected enough money to fund her mom's newest venture: a bakery. Her mother had smiled sadly and assured Naruto that with her father watching over them that they were going to do ok. They were finally going to land on their feet and at first it seem like the tides had really turned in their favor.

Then the fees and fines started to pile up and the truth came out: her mother had mortgaged the home that had been in her father's family since they had first arrived in Konoha. They had 90 days to come up with the money or get out.

Tonight's dinner was a last ditch effort on Naruto's part to finding funding to keep their home.

When Naruto was younger she was friends with several distinguished and wealthy clans. Her family wasn't wealthy, but her family name was old and proud; directly related to the original founders of Konoha. When her father passed away and the little wealth they did have disappeared, along with several of her so called friends.

Her mother was too proud to ask any of their old friends for help, but Naruto wasn't. Especially, when he was the one to call her up to discuss the issue. Naruto zipped up the back of her blood orange dress and combed through her blonde locks before her phone started to vibrate, warning her that there was an incoming text message.

**BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ **_Uchiha, Sasuke: 30 minutes, be on time dobe._

'_Teme!' _Naruto through angrily before grabbing her purse and rushing out the house. Naruto sat in her car and took three deep breaths.

She could not get angry, she was not a child anymore. Sasuke said he was willing to make a deal. A deal that would save her only home.

The restaurant that Sasuke had suggested that they meet in was one of Naruto's favorites, Ichiraku's . Minato had taken their family to eat there during special occasions. They had birthdays, anniversaries, and celebrations of lost teeth all at Ichiraku's. Their family had grown very close to the owners and even when they couldn't afford to go anymore, Teuchi and Ayame had always offered them a seat. But, one could take so many pity meals before the memory of happier times got stained with the sorrows of the present.

'_Shit' _Naruto thought when she realized that the valet parking required a fee. '_I'm going to be late'. _

After Naruto had found parking and jogged up to the building she was at least 10 minutes late. Forgivable for the normal host, but not for Sasuke.

The moment Naruto stepped into the building she saw him, Uchiha Sasuke. He had changed since she last saw him, and she doubted that it was for the better. The last time Naruto had saw Sasuke he had abandoned her in the back of an alley. Leaving her to join his new friends from the Snake gang.

The man striding towards her now was dangerous. He looked like an old school vampire in a new age tween chick flick with eyes as black as sin with a hint of leashed savagery.

A shiver ran down her spine and her heart rate speed up. Looking at Sasuke now she wasn't sure that his meeting was a good idea. She was hoping to talk him into lending her enough money to pay off the mortgage on her home with the promise that Naruto would pay off the debt with any amount of interest Sasuke set within 10 years. They had been close once and even if they weren't close currently, she hoped that Sasuke still remembered her well enough to know that she always kept her promises.

"Parking was hard to find. Hope you weren't waiting too long." Naruto said in a chipper tone. Trying to remember the etiquette lessons she had gotten when she was younger.

"Is that your version of an apology, dobe?"

"Teme." Naruto said through clenched teeth before taking a deep breath in. Before resigning to her fate. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and stride forward toward a booth in the back. Cut off from the rest of from the rest of the restaurant. Secure and private.

Naruto assumed that it was her cue to follow.

Sasuke lifted a hand to signal the maître d', who summoned drinks and presented them with menus.

Naruto's stomach was in knots and not even Ichiraku's could distract her. " We both know why we're here."

Sasuke briefly glanced up from the menu to study her carefully, sensing the pride, courage and the desperation.

"Let's get some food, before we jump into business." He stated as his eyes returned to the menu.

"The only reason I am here is _business_." Naruto stated. If Sasuke wanted to pretend that they had no past they so would she.

Sasuke glanced up from his menu and smirked at her before signaling the maître d' and ordering for the both of them. Their food arrived in record time and they ate in silence. All Naruto need to do was to get through the next hour or two. When she was done she would have an answer, and her fate and her mother's would be sealed.

The food smelled and tastes as wonderful as Naruto had remembered it to be, but she couldn't enjoy it. Sasuke would glance up from his meal every once in a while with a smirk that Naruto prayed she could punch off his smug face.

Sasuke had graduated recently from Konoha Prep as valedictorian and had gotten a scholarship to go to Konoha University as a result. The rich asshole didn't even need the scholarship if his clothes were any indication, because really what 19 year old needed an Armani suit?

Naruto bit her tongue, waiting till they had finished their food and the waiter had taken away their plates before bring up what she really came to discuss.

"Could you give us the money? Just enough to pay off the fees, and loans?" Naruto asked in a controlled whisper.

"To what purpose?" Sasuke asked, playfully raising an eyebrow.

He was playing with her, Naruto's stomach clenched uncomfortably. "The bakery was making decent money before we got bombarded with final notice statements and I have a plan. I make decent money right now waitressing and after I graduate from school I'll be making much more. I know that it is going to take a while to repay the money, but even if I have to give you every cent I make till the day I die I will do it, I promise."

"Even if you gave me every penny you'd ever earn in a lifetime, it wouldn't even be a quarter of a percent of the Uchiha fortune. It's not a viable proposition." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair, signing for more ice water.

Naruto could feel her eyes start to well up. "Do you want me to beg Sasuke? Is that what you want?"

One eyebrow rose. "Is that what you're doing?"

Naruto stood up abruptly and grabbed her clutch to leave, "Tonight was a mistake." She turned to leave, but her wrist was caught in a firm grasp.

"Sit down, dobe."

"Why? So you can watch me squirm?" Naruto asked, her rage boiling to the surface. "Fuck off, Sasuke. I should have never turned to you."

Sasuke squeezed her wrist tighter till her felt pain. "Sit down, now." He reiterated darkly. "We're not done."

"You're hurting my wrist Sasuke. Let go." Naruto stated stubbornly.

"I will when you sit down. You are causing a scene." Sasuke's dark eyes bored into hers and after several tense seconds she sank back into her chair.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in a chipped tone, while nursing in bruised wrist. Wishing that she could have continued her karate lessons when she was younger.

"First dobe let's talk about what you really want." Sasuke said after taking a sip of his water. "You want your home back, your mother's business restored, to be free from debt and to continue you education so you don't end up like her. Broke, with no skills to support herself or her child."

"I had no idea that you had been paying such close attention to my life teme." Naruto said stiffly. Was she still that transparent? Had she learned nothing?

"All of that, rounds close to 5 million dollars." Sasuke said, ignoring her completely.

"What's your point Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Everything has a price. Dreams, hopes, everything." Sasuke said.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't dobe. It would be stupid to think that you've changed that much." Sasuke said with a sly grin. " I have something you want, you have something I want."

Naruto's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Get on with it teme !"

"Marry me dobe, have my child." Sasuke said evenly.

Naruto sat in shock for a moment "WHAT –"

"Shut up dobe."

"What they hell is wrong with you? Do you think that is a joke? My mom and I are going to lose everything and try to pull this stupid kind of prank?" Naruto whispered angrily.

"This isn't a prank dobe. All of the money is in a trust that I cannot touch till I am 30 or till I married and with a child." Sasuke stated.

Naruto took a few three deep breaths in. "I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but I am not someone who would have baby for money. You can wait till you thirty Sasuke and I suggest you never have kids if you think that all their good for is for the benefits that they can give you. You slimy, disgusting, ass—"

"Shut up dobe you don't know anything! You're still the same useless baka from before. Orochimaru has complete control of my trust right now and from what my intel has told me he is using it to fund some rather illegal activities that are harming millions of people worldwide. I need my inheritance so I can regain power of Sharingan and fuck _you _dobe. You know that I've wanted to revive my clan since I was a child. What part of my depressing back story indicates that I would take a blood relative for granted?" Sasuke said angrily, wishing his water was something stronger.

Naruto sat in silence

"Why me Sasuke?"

"Like I said dobe, you're still the same useless baka from before."

* * *

**Like?Hate? Either way, please tell me what you think! REVIEW! Looking for a beta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter than I wanted it to be, and if I have the time you might get an update sooner than next Monday. ENJOY !**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Orochimaru was my primary guardian when my parents passed away. He had and has access to my entire inheritance. I believe he is using my money to fund his illegal businesses, which include prostitution, drugs, and fire arms." Sasuke said, picking up his tea cup. "I honestly don't really care about any of that. -"

"Oh, good I thought that you had turned into a decent human being." Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke glared, continuing his thought from earlier" He had always returned an appropriate amount so that the account was balanced, but some information was recently revealed to me and now he needs to be dealt with."

"What kind of information?" Naruto asked, twisting her ramen around her chopsticks.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Oy, what is that supposed to mean? I am as much a part of this as you are."

"Dobe, I don't want you involved with Orochimaru. I will deal with it."

"Sasuk-"

"Stop."

Naruto and Sasuke sat in a tense silence.

Naruto was agitated. She was trusting Sasuke with her mother's life, her life and her future child's life and his asshole couldn't even tell her why he came up with this crazy plan in the first place?

Naruto shifted in her seat as Sasuke bent down to pull something out of the briefcase that rested by his feet.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, leafing through the thick packet that Sasuke had set in front of her. While a maid scurried away with her lunch tray.

"A pre-nuptial agreement. It states what will happen when our marriage ends." Sasuke said sipping absent mindedly at his tea. "Basically, it says that we will share custody of our children, you will receive 200,000 dollars yearly and it also contains a confidential contract."

"What about … during?" Naruto said hesitantly, unsure about how to phrase the words.

"During, you will enjoy all the fringe benefits of being an Uchiha. You will live in my home, I will allow you to go to college, you will have access to all my staff and property, you will act as my social hostess, receive a generous weekly allowance." Sasuke waited a beat, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "and you will share my bed."

Naruto's cheeks burned.

"Gomen, Sasuke. But, sleeping with you isn't a bonus." She said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know dobe? We've haven't slept together … yet." Sasuke said with a hint of humor.

Naruto closed her eyes and took three deep breaths in.

"Give me some time to read through this thing." Naruto said, gesturing toward the contract in front of her.

"I have some calls to make. I will be back in two hours. Then we'll sign." Sasuke said, excusing himself from the table.

"Two hours? I need more time. Sasu-"

"I'll be back in two hours." Sasuke declared, leaving the room.

Naruto watched Sasuke's form disappear behind the infinite walls of the Uchiha manner and when she was certain he was gone Naruto slumped down into her seat.

'_What the fuck am I doing?'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke was offering to solve all of her problems, all of her mother's problems and all she had to do was marry him and have his child. Plus, the agreement he had set up ensured that she would always have enough to take care of her mother, and her child.

Her baby would always be taken care of. Naruto was sure that Sasuke would make sure that any child of his would have the best, they would always be protected and provided for.

Sasuke use to be her best friend. They were attached at the hip when they were younger and despite all the time that had passed Naruto was sure that Sasuke still cared for her on some level. Naruto stared at papers in front of her.

'_It won't be too bad right?'_

* * *

**I hope you guys can't guess what I am up to. REVIEW PLEASE : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, **

**It's been quite a while, but I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter ! More to come. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Edited by Diya-chan !**

* * *

Several days later Naruto stood at Sasuke's side in an ornate gazebo in the gardens behind his mansion. It was nearing twilight and the twinkle lights shined brightly among the flowers that decorated the gazebo. She was dressed in a simple white wedding dress made of pure silk, a diamond necklace that had been passed down from generation to generation in Sasuke's family encircled her throat, her hair flowed down in golden waves and her face had minimal traces of makeup.

Sasuke had chosen to wear a simple black tux. When she had first seen him, it took all of her will power to suppress the urge to run. His eyes gleamed like a predator that had finally caught his prey.

Naruto's heart hammered as they exchanged marriage vows, Kushina and Sasuke's laywer Kakashi acting as witnesses.

Naruto briefly caught her mother's eye and she gave her a big reassuring smile.

The past week had passed by in a blur, each day getting more hectic than the last. Signing the legal documents was the easiest part of the process for Naruto. Explaining her sudden marriage to Sasuke to her mother was a different matter.

They had the biggest argument of their lives. She suspected that her mother had been hard on her because she knew that Naruto was keeping something from her. In a rage Naruto had left her home, spending the night at Hinata's house. When she came home she found Sasuke nibbling at a cupcake that her mother had made. Before she even got the chance to ask what the hell was going on, her mother enveloped her in a hug apologizing for her part in their argument.

Later her mother had told her that Sasuke had come to their house and told her _their story _before getting on his hands and knees to beg for her permission.

Naruto didn't ask Sasuke why he would do such a thing, knowing that he would just evade the question and offer a half assed answer. Sasuke was a master at manipulation, even when they were little Sasuke knew how to talk someone into giving him what he wanted.

He was charming, powerful and wealthy. He used it ruthlessly to achieve his objectives.

In this case she throught that he was sacrificing his pride in order to ensure that nothing got in the way of their so called marriage and any potential children and it was working. On the day of their _wedding _her mother had even helped her pack up her belongings for her to take to Sasuke's mansion.

Sasuke had met them at the entrance with a maid, who would place Naruto's belongs alongside Sasuke's in his-and-her walk-in wardrobe. Sasuke had a rather enjoyable time reminding Naruto that after today, she would be his.

Naruto could hear their wedding officiate but couldn't understand his words. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. After they signed the marriage certificate, Sasuke would sign and affidavit authorizing payment of Kushina's debts and he even agreed to restore all of their previously sold assets.

Naruto extended her hand toward him so that he could slip the wedding ring onto her finger, her own hand shook slightly as her returned the favor.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The moment Naruto heard these words her heart jumped. She felt Sasuke's calloused hands cup her face before delivering a sizzling open mouth kiss.

Naruto forced a smile, trying to conceal her surprise. Thanking the others present for their warm congratulation on their nuptials.

The officiate offered the customary pleasantries to them both before handing Sasuke the marriage certificate, then he left. The rest of the wedding party headed to Sasuke's formal dining room.

Sasuke's chef had prepared a three course meal for them and Kushina had prepared their wedding cake. Naruto couldn't eat with her normal gusto, she sipped at her apple cider, wishing that it was the champagne that her mother had.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed as he caught a flicker of concern flash across Kushina's face, and he selected a bite sized piece off of his plate and deliberately fed it to the woman who now shared his last name.

The cake Kushina had made, made Naruto smile.

"I remembered that both of you liked to play ninja… so." Kushina said shyly. Unsure if the white cake, decorated with kunai and shuriken with two little battling ninja on top was appropriate.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "I remembered winning at ninja."

"You wish teme." Naruto shot back automatically.

"Maa Maa, looks like little has changed between you too. Still bickering." Kakashi butted in.

* * *

Kushina and Kakashi left at the same time. Naruto watched from the doorstep as her mother's car traveled down her new drive way and disappeared behind their gate.

Naruto jumped when she felt Sasuke's arms encircle her waist before pulling her against him. He planted a kiss at the base of her neck, burying his face in her hair. "The master bedroom is upstairs, it's the last door on the right. The maids will have unpacked your clothes. You can freshen up."

"I also noticed that you didn't eat too much at dinner. I asked the driver to go to Ichiraku's to pick up your favorite pork miso ramen. After you've gotten ready, meet me in the dining room." Sasuke said, gently pulling Naruto into the house and shutting the double doors.

Naruto took it as her dismissal. She made her way up the wide balustrade staircase as Sasuke disappeared into one of the many rooms downstairs.

She passed by the guest bedrooms (one of which would turn into her child's bedroom) and entered into the master bedroom. It was decorated in a pleasing neutral color scheme featuring cream and ivory with burgundy accents. Everything in the room shouted wealth.

The item that caught her attention was the bed. It was impossible for her not to let her gaze linger on the king-sized bed with its heavy quilted spread. A sudden nervousness consumed her.

'_Get a grip!' You made__ a__ promise, there's no going back' _Naruto thought to herself.

However, the idea of having sex with a man that she hadn't seen in years and had no romantic relationship with, even within the boundaries of marriage, wasn't in her comfort zone. But, all she had to do lay there and allow him to … do what needed to be done. Maybe if she got pregnant quickly, he would leave her alone.

Naruto entered the master bathroom and walked into the closet. She thought about throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but opted to wear an old sundress.

She descended down the stairs and looked around to find familiar markings, hoping she would be able to stumble back into the dining room.

Sasuke was waiting for her, "I hope that you're not planning on making this a habit."

"You house is huge! It's natural to get lost around here." Naruto replied before taking her seat. The half emptied champagne bottles were still at the table and Naruto eyed them curiously. She sat stiffly in her seat unsure about what to do now they were alone together.

"Relax." Sasuke commanded. " I'm not going to sweep all of this –" pausing to indicate the china, crystal and various serving dishes-"to the side, and then ravish you on the table."

Naruto's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red.

Sasuke found it so adorable how innocent she still was. Many women who ran in their circle had long since lost their innocence and instead used their seductive charms to reach their goals. Most of the women that he had had in the past would have entered into seduction mode. Whispering promises of what they would do to him beneath the sheets.

But, the girl in front of him was consumed with nerves. Sasuke could tell that her breathing was elevated and her posture was stiff, like a fawn sensing a wolf nearby.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so she choose to say nothing at all.

* * *

**I'm sure that some of you were expecting more, but I feel like I need more time to get the next part of the story ready. Obviously there is going to be a lemon in the next 1-2 chapters. I want the upcoming scene to be sexy, but still compliant with the emotions and circumstances the characters are going through at this section of the plot line. **

**Expect an update sometime next week ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all for your support! The newest chapter is officially up. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

The silence was killing her, she was waiting for him to make the next move to gage his emotions and intentions, but the asshole remained silent. Quietly eating his onigiri and shooting her a sinister smirk intermittently.

"Your house is beautiful." Naruto said quietly, unwilling to bear the silence any longer after the last of her ramen disappeared past her plump pink lips.

"Thanks, do you want dessert?" Sasuke asked casually.

"No, thank you." Was that her voice? It sounded so calm and controlled, when she was anything but. Dessert came at the end of a meal and she was not ready for it to end.

The maids quietly entered the room, gathered their plates, nodded as Sasuke relayed that they would not be having dessert tonight, but they would keep the champagne. Once the maids had finished cleaning the dishes they could go home early if they wished.

"So when did you leave the gang?" Naruto asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Question and answer time, dobe?"

Naruto swirled what was left of her champagne, her gaze level. She gazed at him casually. His facial features bore a chiseled look, as if he had been cut straight from marble, and his mouth… her lips tingled as she remembered the touch of his lips as he'd claimed her as his wife, sense the slow sweep of his tongue on her.

"Anything I've heard about you is … gossip. I want to know the truth." Naruto reasoned.

"Will knowing make a difference?" His mocking tone held a cynical edge.

"I'm hoping that it might." Naruto answered honestly.

"What have you heard?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I heard that you joined the snake gang and that you … walked on the wrong side of the law." Naruto said vaguely, hoping that he'd accept her non-answer.

"The wrong side of the law?" Sasuke said with a snort.

"You don't need to use Disney euphuisms with me dobe. Come on tell me, what have you heard, what do you think that I've done?" The tone was silk-smooth and dangerous.

Naruto studied him carefully, attempting to see beneath the façade. She knew from experience that Sasuke wasn't an open person, he would only allow a chosen few to get close. Naruto took a sip of champagne. "I think that you did whatever was necessary to survive."

Sasuke eyes met hers and she was reminded of the jaguars at the zoo, before they were fed.

"Let's just say I made the decision to walk on the right side of the law." Sasuke said with thinly veiled mockery of her earlier statement.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now." Sasuke said, ending the conversation.

Sasuke's life since the moment that he left Naruto in the alleyway had been dark, and he did not want her to know about the details of his actions. He was ashamed of his past actions and he suspected that had it not been for Kakashi he would have gone down a road, where there would be no return. Kakashi had taken his anger and directed it toward oriental combat skills in a back-street dojo that was run by Kakashi's crazy, but remarkable friend, Gai. Kakashi had also pushed Sasuke to return to school, and make something of the raw potential that laid beneath his surface.

"More champagne?" Sasuke asked, breaking the tension.

"No, thanks." Naruto met his gaze and was unable to determine anything from his expression. There was a part of her that wanted the sex part over and done with. Another part of her wanted to fly as far away from Sasuke as she could and hide on a beach somewhere.

Naruto let a slow breath out. How long before he would suggest they go to bed? An hour…less?

"We're to attend a tennis party in a private home at two in the afternoon tomorrow." Sasuke said, drawing Naruto out of her stupor.

"I can leave early and be back by one." Naruto said, mentally going over her schedule.

"Back from where?"

"The bakery, I always help out over the summer. Mom is expecting me, it wouldn't be fair to leave her shorthanded without proper notice." Naruto said.

"I can find someone else to assist Kushina-san, you have no need to work." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his champagne.

"You expect me to sit in this house twiddling my thumbs while I wait for you to come home so I can…service you?" Naruto said, cheeks flushed with rage.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle.

"_Service _me? Mmm is that what you'll be doing, dobe? Do I get a catalog of all the tasks that your willing to perform, are going to wear a special outfit? I have a little red lace number that should work, if you're willing." Sasuke eyes twinkled with mirth.

"That's …" Naruto gulped. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

His gaze was unwavering, and it took all her courage not to flinch beneath the silent power emanating from the depths of those dark eyes. The smile that was spreading across his face, could only be described as sinister. "This is turning out better than I could have ever imagined."

"So you intend to enforce conjugal rights?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Did you hope that I wouldn't?"

"Yes!"

"That's your mistake."

"That's –"words failed her, her heart pounded like crazy. "-barbaric."

" For some reason, I doubt that you've experienced the true meaning of the word." Sasuke said, rising up from his chair and approaching the panicked girl across from him.

"You expect me to walk calmly up the stairs with you?" Naruto said, shrinking backwards into her chair.

"You can either walk up on your own two feet, or slung over my shoulder. Take your pick." Sasuke said, running his fingers through Naruto's golden locks and relishing way that she trembled under his touch.

Naruto's heart thundered, she didn't expect for Sasuke to behave like this. She knew that the man standing in front of her was a different from the boy that she knew from her past, but she didn't expect him to enforce the stipulations of the contract so quickly. She thought that Sasuke would give her a few days to …adjust.

"Times up." Sasuke said, jerking Naruto up by her arm and slung her over his shoulder.

"Teme! What the hell! Put me down!"

* * *

**Good grief, does this mean I have to write a lemon now?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review **


End file.
